Under The Blood Red Hood
by Miss Invisible125
Summary: Do you like fairy tales? Do you think that Little Red Riding Hood is a sweet character? You are dead wrong. The Grimm's told the truth about many things, but not Prince Charming, Peter Pan, and Little Red Riding Hood. I am here to divide the truth from the lie. and this is my story. I am Little Red Riding Hunt.
1. My Sister

Under The Blood Red Hood

AS SHE RAN through the woods Scarlet Red thought, " Is this the real life, or is my brain playing tricks on me, like the mean people at the police office told me it would. They had kept her in a cell. A cell! Are they animals? When the warren came in to give her the lunch that they had prepared she used the art of teleporting to go outside the police station. Now she was on the run away from everything that she had known, and to the one thing that she remembered from before she was taken away. A sister. A bounty hunter. A life buoy, a life buoy that connected to sanity. Yes, she was the one thing that she needed. Oh and by the way, I thought that you might want to know, Scarlet is Little Red Riding Hood's sister.


	2. Little Red Riding Hunt

Little Red Riding Hunt

Little Reds POV:

I SLAMMED THE fairy tale book down in frustration. 'How could they do that? They make me sound so naïve and stupid. I was there, and the werewolf did not swallow grandma. She is fully capable of killing a stupid mutt; she was an Elder after all. She had woodland magic. She was the most active grandmother that I had ever met. They were all liars; I had also taken my little sister with me. A little sister that was lost. And that's coming from the most skilled tracked ever. How do you imagine Little Red? A red blouse and skirt with a beautiful cloak billowing behind her? Maybe with brown hair cut into a bob? No sir, my hair is beautifully long and gold my eyes are dark brown and I am 5'7. Another thing, I wasn't delivering wine and cakes to my sickly granny. My grandmother is the chairwoman of the counsel of Elders and she commissioned me to kill the werewolf that has been terrorizing the forest. It was crucial to have an emergency meeting they told me that the prophecy is that I will meet the wolf on the path to the meeting and to be prepared. She invites me to the meetings. Most of the meetings are boring, talking about how the fauns are going poo all over the forest floor, blah blah blah. Stupid stuff like that

Am I getting side tracked? Sorry I do that. The point is that you don't go into the woods alone. And if you do, which I don't suggest, then take a gun or knife. I use nether, I have a staff and a wand; the tools of a magician. Sometimes I do take a knife for the missions that I can't use magic tools. For example, there was one monster that my granny commissioned me to kill that absorbed magic. So naturally I couldn't use my magic tools. I used my knife, it's about one and a half feet long and I strap it to my thigh. I'm not that talented; my sister helped and so did the protective clothes that my grandmother gave me when I passed my examination test. They are very comfortable and as tough as steel, but they feel lighter thanks to magic.

That stupid dog was trying to take down the Elders. Idiot. The Elders sent me in to kill it. It was bigger than most (Most what), about 7 feet tall. The Elders got cold feet and sent Mr. Incredible in to help. Incase you didn't get it… Mr. Incredible is the woodcutter. Now we're dating. I know that when I used my sarcasm for this very special occasion it was was misleading, but I was really mad at him because he took my assignment. He grows on you though, (Though twice, fix. Sentence structure is confusing) I changed my mind about him though. He (who) is really nice, cute, and is staring at what I'm writing. He did help, a bit. He is about 6' 4 with brown hair. (What the heck is "his" name?) He's fit and his arms are scared because of the spells I used to try and finish off the werewolf. On to the real story.


	3. The Real Story, By: Will

The Real Story

Will (The wood cutters) POV:

As I walked through the woods I wondered what the Elders were playing at. They sent me into the woods with no info of what I would be fighting besides the fact that it was a werewolf. They had mentioned that I was the backup to a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. I had heard of her before, she was the top of her class and she had already made an enemy of Prince Charming. I was starting to think of this girl as distant relation because any enemy of Charming's is a friend of mine. I was in deep thought when I came to the sound of a girl muttering an incantation. Scars started to form on my arm from being around so much magic. I was planning on just standing on the log behind the bushes and watching. The log had other ideas.

As the log started to roll I tried to keep my balance and began to walk backwards. The log stopped at the bushes. I did not. I went through the bushes and landed on my feet like I had meant to do that. I had probably looked puzzled because of the tree thing. She looked at me and she broke her concentration. Oh and did I yet fail to mention that an orb of electricity had been surrounding this rare beast? No? Oh well now that you know you should probably be informed that the wolf lunged at me, I did the sensible thing, I brought out my axe and made to slice the wolfs head off.

The axe broke and I cursed in several languages under my breath. "How in the name of Peter Pan do you kill this thing?" I screamed at the girl. "Lets see." She snapped back at me. " Just before you showed up I was killing this stupid thing with a nifty thing called magic and science." She looked all smug like I hadn't read up on my partner. I was however oblivious to how science fit into this. So I asked, (What, are they just standing there talking with the wolf waiting for them to finish?) "How does science fit into this?" she started to talk about the silver fur and conductors of electricity. Blah, blah, blah, whatever. When the wolf started to speak I did a thing that I do to teachers when they are giving lectures, I zoned out.

When the wolf's mouth stopped moving I knew that it had driven Red over the edge. Her force field slammed backward into the beast and the wolf's head snapped backward. His body was bloody but he still rose. "NICE! But very ineffective. You will have to do better than that." He ran at my co-worker, she slammed her elbow into the back of it's head. I pulled my pack off of my shoulder and began to search for my lightning rod. She obviously couldn't concentrate enough to summon that ball of electricity. "I have a lightning rod in here" I yelled to her. "It generates electricity."

My hand hit hot metal. "Found it!" I yelled. The wolf turned its head to me. Oops. Now that idiot mutt is gonna kill me. Then the chick started to talk and the wolf's head swiveled to her. I shot the wolf with electricity just as I heard her call me woody, as if I were a woodcutter.

The wolf collapsed on the ground and so did the girl. After about 5 minutes I began to approach the girl, not wanting to get more cuts from her magic. Then I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head. Nothing had moved. I made towards the girl and then I saw the wolf move. I cursed some more. The wolf leapt at the body on the ground. "NO!" I screamed. He turned his head to me. I have got to stop yelling.

Then his brain seemed to focus on the limp body on the ground. I knew what to do. I swung my axe in a deadly arch, and then… the wolf caught the handle. "Dang it." I muttered, restraining myself from saying anything worse. The wolf's paw flew out and made a deep gash into the skin on my stomach.

"All right, its go time." the wolf started to cut at the girl. Her magical clothes protected her from any sever damage. The wolf did how ever manage to cut her in the face before I yanked him back by the scruff of his neck. I found a chink in his armor and I slammed the blade of my axe on to it. He died. I now needed to get Red to a hospital.


	4. The Real Story, By: Red

**Hi, and thanks to Ember Iceflames for the reviews and adding me to favorites. i will try to down load every 2-3 days. bye.**

**disclaimer: 1 i am not German. 2 i am not 2 people. 3 i am not old so i don't own Little Red Riding Hood or any other Grimm fairy tales.**

The Real Story

Reds POV:

Today the Elders said that on the way to the meeting I would face the werewolf. As my sister and I walked through the woods I said, " Scarlett, now you need to go hide." I looked around and saw a large oak. " Climb that tree," I pointed. Just as she went out of sight it came.

I've fought plenty of monsters. Vampires, trolls, magicians that have turned, and most of them tried to kill me once or twice. But this werewolf was the most powerful thing that I have ever fought. It was easily 2 feet taller than me, and I'm no shrimp. There was foam coming from its mouth and he looked like one of those rabid dogs, but three times larger. His fur was silver and looked quite valuable, that is it would be, if there weren't all those bloodstains in it.

He came at me as fast as lightning, I pulled out my knife to hold him at bay. I started to do my banishing chant. He lifted his bloody snout and caught sent of my sister, I remembered that werewolves can climb trees

" NO! You terrible monster or I will take you to the Elders and they will kill you slowly." He hesitated; it was just enough time for me to do a transportation spell on my sister. My brain was so jumbled that that I couldn't think of a place to transport her. So she disappeared into thin air. The fates chose her destination and I don't know where in the universe she is. My one joy was gone.

My sadness turned into hate as I turned to the werewolf, thinking of what he had made me do. I started to chant again and an orb of green light grew and closed the monster out of the world. (What, is he in a parallel universe now?) Electricity came from a new rain cloud that I had made appear. Inside the orb the werewolf was shaking with all of the electricity being administrated into his body.

Then _He _showed up. The woodcutter came crashing through the bushes. As I turned my concentration broke and the wolf collapsed on the ground. He looked puzzled, like he expected me to be cowering in a corner. Idiot. The beast that I had _almost_ killed saw a new victim and leapt at the idiot woodcutter. I ran to intercept him. I thought that the new visitor was toast, but he surprised me once again. He pulled an axe off of his back and sliced at the wolf.

The great buffoon's axe bounced harmlessly off of the fur of the wolf. He took a step back, "How in the name of Peter Pan, do you kill this thing?" he looked more bewildered than when I made my sister fly.

"Let's see, before you showed up I was killing this stupid dog with a nifty thing called magic and science." I knew what he was going to ask next. Something along the lines of, "You can do magic?" I did not expect him to say, " How does science fit into this?" I thought that a smart guy like him would know.

"The Wolf's fur is silver, so it's an amazing conductor of electricity. Duh." Then the wolf started to speak in a raspy voice that sent shivers down my spine. " That force field is keeping me out but I will get you yet, for you took away my appetizer. As I push against this magic I will think of ways to kill you." That made me snap. I made the air push back on the force field. He slammed up against a large red wood. As he got up I saw that he had a lump on his head the size of a soft ball. He looked up, "Nice!" he roared. "But very ineffective. You'll have to do better than that." With that he stood up and came at me running. I dodged his attack and slammed my elbow into the back of his head. As he stumbled the woodcutter came up and started to dig through his pack, " I've got a lightning rod in here. It generates electricity." As he was looking I started to distract the mutt. He circled me and I started to chant under my breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

"Found it!" he yelled (I hope that you know that he is the woodcutter, I didn't know his name yet.) The poor boy realized that now the wolf had his attention on him. "Hey Woody, what's your name?" he looked at me and took aim at the beast. The air charged with the ozone and the wolfs back arced from the electricity being charged down his back. Then with a giant thump the evil dog fell to the ground. And I collapsed with exhaustion.


	5. will is a big baby

When I woke up, I was being carried by the wood-cutter. He set me down in the bed and pulled up a chair. I sat up on my elbows and he started to speak, "Hey you almost died out there." I rolled my eyes, or tried to, it hurt to move. "No dip, Sherlock. Thanks to you."

"Hey!" he said standing up. "I saved your life out there today!" I snorted. "Yea, you saved it my hero! Wait, do you know why my life needed saving? because of you!" _Man this guy is and idiot. i cant belive this guy. He probably thinks that every girl needs saving. That is so stereotypical. just because i got golden hair doesn't mean I'm a princess locked away in a tower. _FYI, I'm not that good at keeping my thoughts to myself. im also terrible at anger management. i stood up punched him in the stomach, and stalked out. he ran out wheezing, then he fell on the ground. I rolled my eyes and helped him up.

"You big baby." he was bent over gasping for air. "Well sorry, but you can punch hard." I batted my eyelashes. "Do you want to do it again? because i. would be happy to oblige." He took few steps back. Then he shook his head a lot.

"Good, then I won't then. Do you want to go get a bite to eat? good."

**HI you all. sorry i havn't up dated in a while but i just got my laptop so i'll be updating more often.**


End file.
